Otogi buys a washing machine
by never to return
Summary: Honda and Shizuka were in trouble! Otogi to the rescue! He threw his dice at the rare hunters, but now his dice are all dirty! What will he ever do?


For those of you who have only seen Yugioh on American television let me tell you this: Otogi is Duke Devlin and Honda is Tristan Taylor, Yugi is still Yugi but that doesn't matter because he's not in this story.  
  
~  
  
Well once upon a time there was this Magic and Wizards tournament, and there were these people there, and they did things from time to time. Yeah, so read on and stuff!  
  
Otogi: Rar! My dice are all dirty now!  
  
Otogi: I never should have saved Honda and Shizuka by throwing my favorite dice at the people chasing them, now my dice are covered in rare hunter!  
  
He then started pacing back and forth while staring at the ground.  
  
Otogi: How will I ever clean them?  
  
Suddenly Honda popped out of Otogi's clothes hamper!  
  
Honda: Maybe you should buy a washing machine and use it to clean them like the title suggests!  
  
And so Otogi decided to agree with Honda  
  
Otogi: Ok lets go buy that washing machine!  
  
With that Honda and Otogi started walking in a random direction, which is ok because no matter what direction you go, you are bound to run into a washing machine salesman at some point. After walking for an hour they got bored, and the two decided to take a bus.  
  
So Honda and Otogi sat down at a bus stop and waited.  
  
Honda: But can we really be sure that this bus stop actually has a bus that stops at it?  
  
Otogi: No we can't be sure of that, but we shall sit here anyways. I am sure that something will happen if we just sit here and do nothing.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Otogi and Honda: We're waiting!  
  
Suddenly Kaiba drove up in his Kaibamobile!  
  
Kaiba: Why are you inferior beings sitting there?  
  
Honda: We're waiting for a bus.  
  
Kaiba: Hah! That may be what you say, but I know that you are really just too jealous of me to move!  
  
Otogi: What are you talking about?  
  
Kaiba: Well I am better than both of you, and neither of you are as good as me. Therefore I am superior and you two are inferior. And because of this...  
  
Honda: Arg my head hurts, somebody please hit the mute button!  
  
So Otogi took one of his dice and threw it at Kaiba. Then he picked it up and threw the die at Kaiba again. Then he gave it to Honda so that he could hit the ranting Kaiba as well.  
  
Kaiba: Ow, the pain! I must escape. Save me helicopter!  
  
Just then the Kaibacopter flew in! Then Kaiba jumped in and flew away, just leaving the Kaibamobile sitting in the middle of the street.  
  
Kaiba: That's what I get for associating with common folk. I'm going home!  
  
So Kaiba flew home. He was no longer using the Kaibacopter, just flapping his arms, zooming along, following the ducks when he could.  
  
Kaiba: Now that I am finally home nothing bad can happen to me!  
  
Suddenly two of Pegasus's henchmen burst through the door!  
  
Henchman1: You're coming with us Kaiba! Now I shall point at you in an angry manner.  
  
Kaiba: Gasp! I will now act frightened, as if you are holding a gun and not just pointing your finger at me.  
  
Henchman2: That's right Mr. Kaiba. Now I will hold my hand up so it looks like I am holding a gun, despite the fact that you can see that there is really nothing in my hand. Be afraid of the unexplained gun shadow!  
  
Kaiba: Now I really am afraid! You both might shoot me with your fingers at any moment, how will I ever escape a situation as dire as this one?  
  
Henchman1: Yes there is no escape! Soon we use our fingers to shoot you, and instead of dying from your bullet wounds, you shall be transported to the shadow realm! And be miraculously wound free!  
  
Kaiba: Noooooo! Oh if only there were a chair sitting here which I could kick at you and then use to escape because of you both being distracted!. Hey wait here's one.  
  
So Kaiba kicked the chair at Pegasus's henchmen, who even when hit with the chair, still pointed their fingers. One of the henchmen's fingers then went off and blew a hole in the floor!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: Now I shall jump from this window and hope I don't fall to my death. You'll never take me alive!  
  
With that Kaiba jumped from the window! The henchmen ran to the window and looked down to see Kaiba lying on the ground. He was amazingly unharmed from his jump out of a ground floor window!  
  
Henchmen: Lets chase him now!  
  
The three of them then ran into a large maze that had appeared from nowhere! Then Kaiba turned into 3 quarters of a circle, and the henchmen became ghosts! And they started running around the maze.  
  
Henchman1: You can eat all the dots you want! You'll never escape us Seto Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Oh if only there were some way to fight back!  
  
Suddenly Kaiba ate big flashing dot and the henchmen started flashing blue and white.  
  
Henchman2: Oh no! I'll assume that our flashing colors mean that we are now weak and vulnerable, let us run away and hope Kaiba doesn't start chasing us!  
  
Kaiba: Now I shall take my revenge in the only way I know how, by eating you!  
  
So Kaiba was now chasing the henchmen and was about to bite them both, when a giant cherry bounced out of nowhere and ran past Kaiba. It was soon followed by a large lemon and a large orange and a large pretzel with big pieces of salt on it!  
  
Kaiba: I'll now ignore those two and just chase after the snackfood instead.  
  
The henchmen were now relived by their safety, and decided to sit in the corner and rest for a minute. When suddenly another Seto Kaiba appeared! And this one was wearing a pink bow! And it ate both of them!  
  
Ms. Kaiba: Yummy.  
  
The two Kaibas then got married and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Honda and Otogi: What about us?!  
  
Oh yeah! Honda and Otogi got tired of waiting for the bus and just took the Kaibamobile instead.  
  
Honda: Hey look at this, I found Kaiba's hat. Look at me I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm wearing a hat!  
  
Otogi: That's not funny. His head might get cold and lonely without that hat.  
  
Honda: Alright, we'll give it back to him after we buy that washing machine! That was the reason we started this story, wasn't it?  
  
Otogi: I guess, but who cares? Hey look we're here!  
  
The Kaibamobile then pulled up to a washing machine store, which just happened to be called "Tha Washing Machine Store". Honda and Otogi then got out of the car and went inside.  
  
Otogi: Excuse me. Do you happen to sell washing machines here?  
  
Clerk: Why yes we do!  
  
Otogi: What aisle would they happen to be on?  
  
Clerk: The washing machine aisle.  
  
Otogi: Ok, thank you very much.  
  
Honda: Do you think they sell bananas here?  
  
Otogi: I don't know, we can look for those too.  
  
Honda and Otogi then walked over to the washing machine aisle and looked at the machines, they picked one after a few minutes and started for the checkout. But not before Honda got his bananas and a Mr. Coffee, both of which were also on the washing machine aisle for some reason.  
  
Otogi: Here you go clerk from before, I would like to purchase this washing machine, this Mr. Coffee, and these bananas as well. I'll pay for all this with a credit card that happened to be in a wallet, that happened to be sitting in a car, that I happened to be driving.  
  
Clerk: Let me see that card, are you really Seto Kaiba?  
  
Otogi: Of course I am! If I weren't him then why would I have his credit card?  
  
Clerk: I'm still not convinced, I'll need to see a picture ID.  
  
Otogi: I will show you no picture ID you...you...you... uh... inferior being!  
  
Clerk: Well that's enough to convince me, thank you for shopping with us Mr. Kaiba.  
  
And with that Honda and Otogi loaded the things into the Kaibamobile and drove back to Otogi's house. Once there they installed the washing machine, made some coffee, ate bananas, and then finally remembered the whole reason why they needed the washing machine.  
  
Otogi: I will now put my dirty dice in the machine and wait for them to become clean.  
  
`  
  
So that's exactly what he did, unfortunately it takes a very long time for dice to become clean in a washing machine, so in the meantime lets go watch some paint dry!  
  
Suddenly a big wall appeared. And this wall was covered in wet paint. Lets watch and see what it does.  
  
Many random sounds can be heard that signify the drying of paint...  
  
Wow this sure is exciting. Hey look the dice are almost done, lets get back to Honda and Otogi!  
  
`  
  
Honda: ... I'm just saying that if I had to be a woman I would be Ishizu.  
  
Otogi: Bless you.  
  
Ding!  
  
Otogi: I think that means it's done.  
  
Honda: So how are the dice?  
  
Otogi: Their good as new! Not a spot of rare hunter anywhere on them.  
  
Honda: That's great, do you mind if I use the washing machine for my clothes?  
  
Otogi: Go for it, it's not like I'll ever use it again.  
  
Honda: Yay I get a washing machine! I'm so happy now!  
  
Otogi: I just can't help but think we forgot something.  
  
`  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kaiba: Noooooo! My hat is missing!  
  
THE END. 


End file.
